A pesar de todo te quiero
by Lady Grayson
Summary: Historia de Marina Ryuzaki corregida y aumentada. Joe llega a estados Unidos para reencontrarse con Mimí. Amor y una pequeña sorpresa.


**A pesar de todo… te quiero**

_By: Marina Ryuzaki_

_Nueva versión: Lady Grayson_

Su mirada perdida en el horizonte, y aquella sonrisa asomando en sus labios. Una amable azafata se acercó y le preguntó algo, el joven hombre volteó atraído por la voz pero ignorando lo que le habían dicho, y contestó con un simple "No gracias" y su siempre cálida sonrisa, haciendo a la chica sonrojar y retirarse.

¿Qué le había preguntado? No era importante. Lo importante era que en ese instante iba en camino a verla a _ella._

Los ojos negros como la noche se cerraron mientras una sonrisa asomaba en sus labios. Y así, en la oscuridad y dentro de sus pensamientos la pudo ver claramente, mirándole, sonriéndole, ofreciéndole sus labios sintió su cuerpo pesado y no se opuso al instante en que se quedó dormido.

Horas mas tarde, una figura apareció entre la gente. A pesar de su manera de estar vestida, su hermosura era algo digno de admirarse.

Vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla desgastados, una blusa rosada y una chaqueta del mismo material que sus pantalones. Su cabello castaño caía por un lado de su rostro en varios mechones, mientras lo demás estaba solo recogido detrás de su nuca con una pinza.

No usaba maquillaje, o perfume, no era necesario para resaltar su belleza, o sus preciosos ojos marrones.

Una voz distorsionada y casi imposible de entender dio el anuncio de la llegada del vuelo 526 desde Japón, y el corazón de la joven dio un vuelco. Era en ese avión que venía_ él._

No tardó mucho en aparecer. Actualmente era un chico alto… cosa que todos sabían desde que había sido un niño.

La joven de cabellos castaños levantó una mano para llamarle.

.-.¡Joe-sempai!

La cabeza del joven de cabellos azules se giró de golpe al escuchar esa voz, y una sonrisa afloró en su rostro.

.-. Mimí-chan…

Con paso seguro se acercó a ella. Mimí le observó fijamente.

El cabello mas largo a lo que ella recordaba, vistiendo pantalón de blanco, camisa negra entallada resaltando sus ejercicios de los últimos años, con la maleta en una mano y su chaqueta blanca en la otra.

Ese hombre era… perfecto.

Apenas estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca ambos se abrazaron fuertemente. Tantos años sin verse… seis, para ser exactos. La chica sonrió y se repegó con el joven riendo jovialmente cual jovencita, haciéndole sonrojar.

.-. Te ves muy hermosa, Mimí-chan.

.-. Eso quisiera… pero ando toda desaliñada, yo… no tuve tiempo de arreglarme.

Joe sonrió, y se alejó un poco de ella, tomó en una mano su rostro y le regaló una sonrisa.

.-. La última vez que te vi eras una dulce niña… y ahora, eres toda una mujer.

Mimí sintió como su corazón latía más y más deprisa, y lo último que atinó a hacer, fue bajar la mirada.

.-. Joe-sempai… tu…

.-. Hey…

El joven sonrió y despeinó juguetonamente sus cabellos.

.-. Ya no eres una pequeña para que sigas llamándome sempai.

Mimí bajó la mirada avergonzada. Joe era un hombre apuesto… le miró de reojo. Era todo un hombre, un médico privilegiado de Japón que a pesar de ser joven entre muchos, era normal verle en revistas como una maravilla en el mundo de la medicina.

.-.¿Mimí-chan?

La chica levantó de golpe la mirada, sin saber cuanto tiempo había estado perdida en sus pensamientos.

.-. L-lo siento, Joe…kun.

El joven médico sonrió y le ofreció su brazo, y así, ambos salieron del aeropuerto, en silencio.

Joe observaba discretamente a la chica. No era la misma de antes, eso se notaba de inmediato. De un tiempo acá, sus cartas le decían poco a poco como iba cambiando, de hecho, hacía unos cuantos años, cada carta que recibía era como si fuera escrita por una persona diferente. A veces triste, a veces alegre…

.-.¿Tienes un lugar para quedarte?

El doctor sonrió. Su secretaria, Kari Yagami le había echo reservaciones en un hotel extremadamente caro, pero él no quería eso, así que mintió.

.-. No, tenía planeado buscar…

.-. Puedes quedarte en mi casa.

Le interrumpió ella, ocultando su rostro con sus cabellos. Joe tragó saliva, nunca la había visto más hermosa de lo que estaba ahora.

Una pregunta pasó por su mente. ¿Se habría casado? ¿Tendría familia? Antes solía hablarle mucho de un tal Alfredo, novio suyo, y desde hacía mucho que no tenía ni palabra de él.

Llegaron hasta el auto de ella y metieron las maletas en la cajuela.

Joe abrió la puerta del conductor y dejó entrar a Mimí, para después rodear el auto y subirse él.

Se mantuvieron en silencio largo rato mientras ella conducía por las calles de la ciudad.

.-. Joe… yo… tengo algo que decirte.

La voz de la joven estaba cargada de melancolía, y el joven doctor le miró interesado. Mimí detuvo el coche en una plaza y se llevó las manos al rostro, desencadenando su llanto.

.-. Oye, tranquila…

Joe le abrazó dulcemente, como siempre lo había echo, entregándole su hombro para que llorara.

.-. Joe-sempai… Yo… yo tengo una hija.

Los ojos del joven se abrieron de golpe mientras sentía que un duro golpe se clavaba en su estómago.

.-.¿Te casaste?

Mimí, aún oculta en brazos de Joe negó con la cabeza.

.-. Me… me violaron…

Fue como si el tiempo se detuviera en aquél instante. Las palabras de Mimí hicieron eco una y otra vez en el cerebro del peli azul, cada vez más y más fuerte.

.-. Fue… fue mi novio… Alfredo.

En ese instante, la furia de Joe no tuvo límites. Recordó aquellas hermosas cartas donde la joven en sus brazos le hablaba de su novio y todos aquellos hermosos planes que tenía a futuro a su lado sin saber que cada palabra desgarraba al chico, y ahora, aquél en quien Mimí había puesto todas sus ilusiones, la había traicionado.

.-.¿Quieres contarme lo que sucedió?

Mimí se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, lo cual Joe tomó como un no, pero para su sorpresa, ella empezó a hablar.

.-. Te contaré la historia según la recuerdo…

**Flash Back**

_Aquella había sido una hermosa noche de aniversario. Alfredo se había portado maravillosamente toda la noche, consintiendo a su novia y regalándole dulces mimos que la hacían sonrojar, y ahora se encontraban en el auto de él, en un precioso mirador._

.-. _Te ves preciosa esta noche._

.-. _Me lo has dicho por lo menos mil veces._

.-. _Una mas no hace daño._

.-. _n.n._

_Mimí sonrió halagada mientras se hacía un mechón de cabello detrás de su oído._

.-._¿Mi amor?_

_Ella se giró a mirarle, y Alfredo tomó en su mano la mejilla de la joven._

.-. _No sabes lo hermosa que eres._

_Mimí sonrió dulcemente y cerró sus ojos para recibir el dulce beso de su novio._

_Pero el beso se tornó mas apasionado, y la joven lo permitió, hasta que sintió una de las manos de su novio acariciando uno de sus senos._

.-. _Alfredo, no._

_Se alejó rápidamente y le miró profundamente sonrojada._

.-. _No estoy lista para eso, yo…_

.-. _Lo siento Mimí, no era mi intención asustarte._

_Ella sonrió agradecida por la comprensión de su novio._

.-. _Vamos, te llevo a tu casa._

.-. _Claro._

_Alfredo puso el auto en marcha mientras Mimí miraba en cualquier otra dirección, bostezó largamente, ese día había sido muy largo y estaba cansada._

.-. _Oye, linda._

.-._¿Um?_

.-. _Necesito pasar por algo a mi departamento… es un regalo… muy especial._

_Tras decirlo, acarició dulcemente la mano de su novia, quien aceptó con la cabeza sonriendo._

_Ambos llegaron al departamento de Alfredo, quien se bajó rápidamente del coche y se asomó por la puerta abierta desde el lado del conductor._

.-._¿No pasas por un refresco?_

.-. _No, gracias, yo…_

.-. _T.T Me estás despreciando?_

_Dijo él con cara de niño bueno haciendo puchero, haciendo reír a la joven de cabello castaño._

.-. _Ok, ok, nos tomaremos un refresco._

_Minutos más tarde, ambos se encontraban dentro del departamento._

_Mimí se sentó en la sala y Alfredo le trajo su refresco._

.-. _Ya vuelvo._

_La joven aceptó con la cabeza y tomó un sorbo, minutos mas tarde, Alfredo le llamó desde el segundo piso._

.-._¡Mimí, linda, puedes venir un segundo?_

.-._¡Ya voy!_

_La joven subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación de su novio, mas al estar en la puerta vio una preciosa rosa sobre la cama._

.-. _Alfredo… que lindo._

_Entró sin mirar nada más y tomó la rosa, la llevó a su rostro y aspiró su aroma. Detrás de ella, Alfredo cerró muy silenciosamente la puerta._

_Mimí escuchó el sonido de cuando le ponen llave a algo y se giró, encontrándose a Alfredo guardando algo en un cajón de su ropa._

.-. _Ahora si Mimí, tu y yo nos vamos a divertir._

_Un temblor recorrió a la joven mientras Alfredo se acercaba y la tomaba en brazos._

.-. _Este es el regalo de aniversario que he estado esperando todo el día…_

.-. _Pero. Alfredo… no…_

_El joven no le hizo caso y besó a cu novia, pero Mimí ya estaba demasiado asustada, así que reaccionó y le metió una tremenda patada en la entrepierna._

.-._¡SUÉLTAME!_

.-. _MALDITA PERRA, AHORA VAS A VER!_

_Mimí se lanzó contra la puerta, pero con gran pesar se dio cuenta de que esta estaba cerrada con llave._

_En ese instante, Alfredo la tomó de la muñeca y la lanzó violentamente contra la cama, colocándose sobre ella impidiéndole levantarse._

.-._¡Suéltame por favor!_

.-._¡CÁLLATE, O QUIERES QUE TE AMARRE, MALDITA ESTÚPIDA!_

_Mimí no hizo caso y continuó intentando quitárselo de encima, pero el joven era más fuerte que ella y deslizó su mano por la falda de tablones de ella, comenzando a bajarle la ropa interior._

.-. _No por favor Alfredo, yo te amo, y lo sabes._

.-. _Pero yo no, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan imbécil para que aún no te des cuenta de ello?_

_La digielegida sintió como la prenda íntima se deslizaba por sus piernas y se sintió horrorizada, pero no por ello dejó de luchar._

.-._¡YA BASTA!_

_El golpe de Alfredo fue tan fuerte que la tiró y dejó aturdida por unos segundos, momento que el joven aprovechó para sacarse rápidamente la ropa, quedando desnudo a los ojos de ella._

.-. _Esto te va a encantar._

_A pesar de los esfuerzos de Mimí, no fue problema para Alfredo despojarla o arrancarle el resto de la ropa, para después presionarla una vez más contra la cama haciendo uso de su propio peso._

.-._¿Verdad que se siente rico?_

_Preguntó él mientras sus dedos exploraban el sensible interior de la joven y mordía uno de sus pezones._

.-. _Por favor, no sigas Alfredo_

_Suplicó ella con lágrimas en sus ojos, mas sintió como el joven se posicionada entre sus piernas y acercaba su miembro a su entrada._

.-. _No te atrevas…_

.-. _Ahora tan solo relájate y déjame hacer mi trabajo._

_Y de un solo y violento empujón, Alfredo se introdujo en el cuerpo virgen de Mimí, quien soltó un desgarrador grito de dolor._

_Los embistes del joven era fuertes y violentos, desgarrando a cada segundo el interior de la joven, la cual gritaba con desesperación, hasta que finalmente eran apenas unos gemidos casi inaudibles de dolor._

_De repente, Alfredo se hizo a un lado y la observó satisfecho, ella apenas y se movía y el dolor en sus piernas punzaba por todo su cuerpo._

.-. _Pruébalo._

_La orden tardó en llegar al cerebro de Mimí, quien observó como su novio mantenía su miembro cerca de su rostro._

_Al ver la quietud de la joven, el propio Alfredo le tomó de los cabellos y la jaló hacia atrás, haciéndola abrir la boca y comenzando a penetrarla de esta manera, hasta que con un grito ronco se vino dentro de la boca de ella, haciéndola atragantarse y comenzar a toser con asco._

.-. _Veo que no te gusta._

_Aún insatisfecho, Alfredo la giró sobre la cama, jaló sus caderas y la obligó a apoyar sus rodillas. Mimí sintió el terror recorriendo su ser, y un segundo después, Alfredo desgarró su segundo conducto virgen, haciéndola gritar de dolor._

**Fin de Flash back**

Joe se mantuvo quieto. La voz de Mimí se había quebrado haciendo más que obvio que nunca había hablado de eso con nadie.

.-. Shhh, tranquila mi dulce niñita, tranquila Mimí-chan…

Mimí le escuchó y se aferró mas a él mientras Joe pasaba sus dedos entre los suaves cabellos de la joven.

.-.¿Qué pasó después de que te violó?

No hubo respuesta, mas que unos cuantos lloriqueos, y hasta donde pudo comprender, supo que Alfredo la había abandonado, y ni en sueños había respondido por el embarazo.

.-. Tranquila, ya todo está bien… estoy aquí, contigo.

Las palabras reconfortantes de Joe tranquilizaron poco a poco a Mimí. Sentir el aroma de su sempai tan cerca, su rostro recargado sobre sus cabellos y aquellas manos recorriendo su pelo era la gloria para la joven.

.-. Lo siento.

.-.¿Por qué lo dices Mimí-chan?

.-. Me estoy comportando como una niña.

.-. No… tú no eres una niña, eres una mujer, una preciosa mujer que ha salido adelante a pesar de todos los obstáculos.

.-. Susy me pregunta por su padre... y yo… yo no se que responderle.

Joe se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

.-. Que nombre más hermoso tiene tu hija.

Mimí sonrió débilmente.

.-. Susy es la luz de mi vida, es todo lo que yo amo, y la razón de mi trabajo, pero… me gustaría darle una figura paterna, un hombre del que ella esté orgullosa, pero… pero con una madre con un pasado como yo… eso es… es…

Sintió la mano de Joe en su barbilla y los ojos de él sobre los suyos.

.-. Jamás te menosprecies Mimí-chan… y nunca dejes de sonreír.

Y tras decirlo, los labios de ambos se juntaron muy suavemente.

Mimí abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Pero lentamente los cerró. Aquél beso tan suave no tenía comparación a cualquiera que Alfredo le hubiese dado en el pasado.

Tenía tanta ternura, y sobre todo, mucho amor.

.-. Mimí-chan…

.-. Joe-sempai…

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron, ella débilmente sonrojada.

.-.¿Sabes por que vine?

.-. Negocios.

.-. No Mimí, no…

Joe sonrió dulcemente y tomó y la hizo mirarle.

.-. Vine por que aquí vive una mujer hermosa, a la que he amado desde que soy un niño cobarde de 12 años. Ella es la razón de que me supere, de que tenga un buen trabajo, todo para darle un hogar a ella, y a su preciosa hija.

.-. Joe-sempai…

.-. No me voy a ir sin ti, Mimí-chan. Por que te amo.

Las lágrimas poblaron los ojos de la joven, quien en un sollozo de alegría abrazó efusivamente al doctor de la familia Kido.

.-. Yo también lo quiero Joe-sempai.

Joe no pudo evitar sonreír, su niña siempre le trataría con respeto, y si eso deseaba hacer ella, por él no había problema.

.-. Vamos, que Susy debe estar desesperada.

.-. Claro. Además ya quiero presentarle a quien será su futuro y muy guapo papá.

.-. No sea presumido Joe-sempai! Además, que yo sepa todavía no me pide matrimonio.

.-. Oh vamos, es solo cuestión de que me esperes un par de minutos.

Dijo él guiñándole el ojo y metiendo la mano en la bolsa, de donde sacó una cajita de terciopelo.

.-. J-Joe-sempai…

Mimí detuvo su respiración al ver la cajita y agradeció que solo hubiera prendido el motor, pues de ir en marcha seguramente habría frenado y ambos habrían salido volando por el vidrio del frente.

.-. Dime… ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Ella sonrió y se cubrió los labios con sus manos mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y soltaba un sollozo.

.-.¿Qué no se supone que me lo debes pedir de rodillas?

.-. Lo haría, pero el carro está algo chico.

Mimí rió y se abrazó a Joe.

.-. Claro que si, Joe-sempai, me caso con usted, para quedarme a su lado por siempre…

.-. Gracias.

Ambos se miraron y compartieron un dulce beso, el más dulce que pudieran imaginar.

.-.¡PERO QUE TARDE ES!

Mimí reparó en su reloj y arrancó a toda prisa, sumiendo a su prometido en el asiento.

.-.¡Hey, tranquila, puedes ir mas rápido, no?

.-. De hecho si puedo.

Joe abrió tamaños ojos y se sostuvo del asiento, mientras Mimí tomaba carrera rumbo al Kinder donde estaba Susy.

.-. Aquí es.

Joe observó el lugar y no tardó en ver adentro a una pequeña niña sentada en una banca, balanceando las piernas aburrida.

.-.¡Susy, cariño, ya llegué!

La niña giró su mirada y la encontró con la de su madre.

.-.¡Mami!

Joe la observó embelezado. Era prácticamente una copia al carbón de Mimí, solamente que sus cabellos eran lacios, tal como lo eran los de Alfredo.

.-.¿Quién es él, mami?

Mimí sonrió y observó a Joe, quien se rascó la nuca ante la inquisidora mirada de la niña.

.-. Él es Joe Kido.

.-.¿Joe-sempai?

.-. Vaya, creo que esta niña me conoce n.n.

.-. Le he hablado mucho de ti.

Joe sonrió mientras miraba a Mimí, hasta que sintió que alguien le jalaba del pantalón.

.-. Oye.

.-.¿Si?

El joven médico se inclinó hasta quedar a la altura de la niña, quien le llevó una mano al cabello.

Susy enredó sus pequeños dedos en los cabellos azulados del doctor y sonrió mientras prestaba atención al suyo.

.-. Tenemos el mismo pelo.

Dijo ella con carita angelical, y Joe vio en ese instante un momento perfecto para acercarse a la niña.

.-. Es natural que tengas el mismo cabello que tu papi, Susy.

La niña abrió la boca con sorpresa.

.-.¿Tú eres mi papi?

.-. Así es, o al menos lo seré dentro de pronto.

.-.¿Tú vas a hacer feliz a mi mamá? Ella llora por las noches, ¿Sabes?

Joe desvió su mirada hacia su futura esposa, quien le sonrió. Mostrándole que con su llegada, ella no volvería a sufrir sola y en silencio.

.-. Te prometo que la voy a hacer feliz, y a ti también.

.-. Pues te ves algo flaco.

Dijo la niña dándole vueltas para darle el visto bueno, y al volver a ponerse frente a él, Joe aprovechó para subirla en brazos.

.-. Pero soy lo suficientemente fuerte para cargarte, ¡Y también para hacerte cosquillas!

Acompañando el dicho al hecho, Joe comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a la niña, quien empezó a reírse e intentar defenderse, pero no lo lograba.

Al lado de ambos, Mimí estaba maravillada por la escena. Era como si Joe conociera a su hija de toda la vida.

Con la niña en brazos se dirigieron al auto de la joven de cabellos castaños, y la niña le jaló del cuello de la camisa a su nuevo padre.

.-.¿Puedo conducir?

.-.¿Tienes licencia?

.-. No.

.-. Entonces necesitas licencia.

.-.¿Y donde consigo una?

.-. Umm, en Japón.

.-.¿Y como llego a Japón?

.-. Conduciendo.

.-. Ah… ¡Oye!

La niña se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero, y haciendo reír a Joe.

.-. Yo manejo, ¿Te molesta?

.-. Claro que no.

Joe le entregó la niña a su madre. El peli azul les abrió la puerta y luego le dio la vuelta al carro.

.-. Es guapo mami.

.-.¿Verdad que si?

El joven entró en ese instante y encendió el auto.

.-.¿Para donde le damos?

.-. Vete derecho.

Bajo las instrucciones de Mimí, ambos llegaron a un pequeño departamento con pocas cosas extra a lo básico.

.-.¡Vamos a comer!

.-. Claro, ahora mismo cocino algo.

.-.¿Y si pides algo a domicilio?

.-. Joe-sempai, tengo cara de poder pagar algo a domicilio?

.-. No, tienes cara de ángel.

Mimí sintió como se sonrojaba, mientras Joe se ponía a buscar en una revista algún lugar al que pudieran llamar.

Aquella tarde, Mimí se había dedicado a observar a su invitado ayudando con la tarea s su pequeña hija. Nunca lo había reflexionado. Recordó los días en el digimundo, todo lo que él sacrificaba por ella, y la forma en que sus ojos siempre tenían amor y honestidad.

Suspiró.

Una risa le sacó de sus cavilaciones y observó a su hija riendo por alguna acción en la pantalla de televisión, mientras Joe reía de la misma manera.

.-. Bueno, ya es muy tarde, a la cama.

.-. Pero Mamá!

.-. A la cama.

.-. Mimí-chan, no seas mala.

Ambos hicieron un puchero y cara de cachorro, haciendo a la joven sonreír.

.-. Bueno, se quedan con una condición.

.-.¿Cuál?

.-. Denme palomitas n.n.

Y tras decirlo, se acomodó al lado de su hija, quien le alcanzó la fuente de palomitas que Joe había preparado.

Horas mas tarde, la pequeña Susy se había quedado dormida en el regazo de su nuevo padre, el cual abrazaba a Mimí con un brazo y al otro lo tenía sobre la pequeña.

.-. Ya es muy tarde, vámonos a dormir, te parece?

Joe aceptó y tomó a la pequeña cuidadosamente en brazos.

.-. Es muy hermosa.

Susurró él procurando no despertar a su pequeña durmiente.

.-. Cuando crezca será idéntica a ti.

.-. Pero tiene tu cabello liso.

Joe sonrió ante el comentario. Con sumo cuidado la metió en la cama y la arropó, dejando un beso en su frente.

La niña entre abrió los adormilados ojos y le regaló una sonrisa.

.-. Buenas noches Susy.

.-. Buenas noches papito.

Joe sonrió y volteó a ver a Mimí, la cual se acercó y besó a su hija en la mejilla.

.-. Ven, vámonos.

El contacto de las suaves manos de Mimí hizo a Joe estremecer.

.-.¿Tienes unas mantas?

.-.¿Mantas?

.-. Si, para acomodarme en el sillón.

.-. No, tú… tú duermes en mi cuarto, no es problema, ¿Verdad?

.-. Si, si es problema.

.-.¿Eh?

Joe se acercó muy lentamente y acarició la mejilla de Mimí apenas rozándole con el dorso de su mano.

.-. Si duermo a tu lado, Mimí-chan, no voy a poder frenar mis anhelos, ni mis deseos de todos estos años.

La joven sintió como enrojecía. Joe, el tímido y dulce Joe acababa de revelarle que la deseaba.

.-. Eres lo más hermoso que haya pisado la tierra… y no quiero que mi lujuria empañe tan hermoso ser… a la representante de la pureza…

Mimí cerró sus ojos y apoyó su rostro en la palma ahora abierta de Joe.

.-. Sempai…

Joe sonrió y acarició con sus labios la frente de ella, descendió lentamente por su nariz y rozó dulcemente sus labios.

.-. Te amo Mimí-chan.

.-. Y yo te amo a ti, Joe-sempai.

El joven peli azul no cabía en la sorpresa de escuchar aquellas palabras.

A pesar de que esa mujer frente a él ya era su prometida, a pesar de llevar no más de un día de saber que le amaba, podía sentir en su alma que las palabras de la joven eran absolutamente sinceras.

.-. Dime… por favor… ¿Desde cuando me amas?

.-. Desde niña.

Los labios de ambos se encontraron, pero no por ello dejaron de brotar las palabras.

.-. Desde que soy no mas que una mocosa de 10 años, desde la primera vez que te vi.

.-. Mimí-chan…

.-. Te amo Joe-sempai, pero siempre lo negué… me daba tanto… miedo.

.-.¿Miedo a que?

Los besos se detuvieron un segundo y las miradas de ambos se encontraron.

.-. Somos tan distintos Joe-sempai… ¿Esto va a funcionar?

.-. Si mi amor… cada día será una sorpresa, y cada minuto será un nuevo comienzo. Te prometo… te juro que Susy, tu y yo seremos una familia feliz.

Mimí dejó escapar un sollozo y se abrazó a Joe.

.-. Te amo tanto Joe-sempai.

.-. Y yo a ti, Mimí-chan…

La joven sonrió y unió sus labios a los del doctor, quien sintió como ella empezaba a retroceder. Por un momento creyó que se separarían, pero en lugar de ello, la joven le jaló de la camisa atrayéndolo.

Tanteando a sus espaldas, Mimí abrió la puerta de su habitación y el corazón de Joe comenzó a latir con fuerza.

Entraron y Joe cerró la puerta detrás de él, sin separar un segundo sus labios de los de Mimí.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, ambos desesperados por aire, Joe clavó su mirada en el rostro de Mimí.

Con una de sus manos retiró la pinza detrás de la nuca de la joven, dejando que sus ondulados cabellos castaños cayeran libres sobre sus hombros.

.-. Mi preciosa Mimí…

Joe se acercó y se perdió en el aroma de los cabellos de ella.

.-. Aún hueles a cereza.

.-. Lo se… siempre te gustó ese aroma.

Deslizó sus manos sobre sus brazos, acariciando la suave piel. No tan suave como en aquellos años, cuando tocarla para protegerla o jalarla a un lugar seguro era normal, hacía… tanto, que no la tocaba.

En ese instante, sintió las manos de ellas comenzando a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, lentamente, sin prisas, mientras sus labios se entretenían mordiendo su oído.

Los dedos de Mimí acabaron con su tarea de desabrochar la blanca camisa. Solo fue necesario empujarlo débilmente para que Joe captara el mensaje de retroceder.

Los ojos de la joven recorrieron extasiados cada centímetro de su medio descubierto pecho. No era que no lo hubiera visto antes, pero distaba mucho de parecerse al niño flaco y débil, ahora, a pesar de ser de complexión delgada, estaba firmemente marcado, con una mezcla de dureza y suavidad que solo la piel de un ser humano puede tener.

Deslizó la camisa por sus anchos hombros y la dejó que se fuera hasta el suelo.

No se entretuvo en explorar su pecho, tenía otras cosas en mente.

Se hincó y con profundo respeto le sacó los blancos calcetines, ya que el joven no llevaba zapatos, los había dejado en la entrada, tal como lo hacía en su casa en Japón.

Con una honda respiración se hincó y descansó su mano en la hebilla del cinturón de Joe, el cual, viendo la indecisión de ella, llevó sus propias manos y sacó el botón del ojal, para después quedarse quieto, dándole a ella tiempo de bajar el ziper y deslizar los pantalones por sus piernas.

.-. Vaya, quien hubiera dicho que ahora usas boxers apretados y negros.

.-. Esque ahora soy sexy, nena.

Dijo él guiñándole un ojo mientras ella se ponía de pié.

Joe no supo como, pero él estaba acostado sobre la cama con Mimí sobre él, admirándole.

Ella por su parte estaba maravillada. Tal vez el único hombre con el que había estado era Alfredo, pero no por ello sabía de hombres desnudos, o semi desnudos, y sin embargo… Joe no era un hombre atlético, ni bronceado. Tampoco tenía un rostro de galán de cine, pero si unos ojos negros como la noche, y una belleza digna de admirarse.

.-. Oh Joe.

No pudo contenerse más y se lanzó para besar esos labios. Tomarle y morderle suavemente, mientras las igualmente inexpertas manos de Joe se encargaban de retirar las prendas que ella llevaba.

Mimí levantó los brazos para que él pudiera sacarle la blusa, así como le dio una leve ayuda para sacarse los pants desteñidos, quedando en condiciones parecidas a él.

La respiración de ambos era poco menos de agitada, las manos de Joe rodearon a Mimí, quien sostenía su peso en sus manos, ambas sobre los hombros del peli azul.

Con algo de dificultad logró deshacerse del sujetador, pasó saliva y lo retiró, dejando que sus dedos acariciaran la nívea piel.

La vista de aquellos senos sin nada que les cubriera, la piel desnuda fue suficiente para encender los sentidos del médico, quien se enderezó en busca de los labios de ella, mientras sentía el contacto de la piel contra la piel, y ella movía inconscientemente su cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo, creando un roce placentero para ambos.

Llevando una de sus manos por sobre la tela, la joven se dedicó a acariciar el ahora marcado bulto que se formaba en la entrepierna de Joe, haciéndole exhalar apenas débiles gimoteos.

Ella sonrió y comenzó a descender por su cuerpo, besando, chupando, mordiendo. Finalmente llegó a su entrepierna y sintió los recuerdos de aquella noche llegando a su mente.

Como era posible que algo tan horrible y que le había causando tanto dolor, ahora fuese algo que ella deseaba desesperadamente.

Joe sintió las uñas largas de ella mientras le retiraba su última prenda. ¿Cómo decirle a ella que él se había negado a muchas mujeres extremadamente sexys solamente para pasar este instante con ella? Rayos, tal vez y no debió conservarse virgen.

Un grito brotó de su garganta cuando algo húmedo y caliente recorrió su parte más íntima. No con maestría, sino con curiosidad.

.-. Ahh… Mimí-chan…

Ella sonrió y continuó con su labor. Sintiendo el sabor que el hombre tenía. Subió su mirada y la encontró con la de él. Esos ojos tan negros como la noche la miraban fijamente, sonriendo a medias, totalmente sonrojado… se veía tan lindo.

Mimí detuvo lo que hacía y se acercó para besarle, aún y si pudiera ser de mal gusto compartir la esencia de él, necesitaba sentir sus labios.

Joe no se molestó en absoluto, más bien aprovechó la cercanía de ella para retirarle l ropa interior y dejarla absolutamente desnuda, absolutamente expuesta… absolutamente suya.

.-. Mi niña… por favor… por favor…

.-. Joe-sempai, necesito… Ahh…

Joe llevó una de sus manos al interior de aquél virginal secreto y comenzó a mover sus dedos haciéndola vibrar. La adoraba más que a nada, y justo ahora, todo lo que deseaba era escucharla.

La recostó en la cama con infinito cuidado, pues lo que hacía no era tomar un tesoro, sino tomar las alas de una preciosa musa para convertirla en una mortal la cual se quedaría al lado de este feliz príncipe.

Ella le rodeó con sus piernas, tranquila y sonriente. Compartieron un beso, para que un segundo mas tarde, las uñas de ella se enterraran en la espalda desnuda de él.

Un sonido ronco brotó de la garganta de Joe. Era como si mil estrellas explotaran en su interior. Las sensaciones lo volvían loco, y de alguna manera se las ingenio para llegar hasta el oído de ella.

.-. Mimí-chan… me sientes… ¿Lo sientes?...

.-. Si, te siento Joe… dame más…

El aceptó con la cabeza sin interesarle el hecho de que ella viera este gesto o no, comenzando un lento ritmo de vaivén, acompañado del rítmico sonido del cuerpo de él chocando contra el de ella, mientras sus gemidos se levantaban en el aire.

Joe se mordía los labios mientras sus movidos se volvían más y más frenéticos. No sabía de donde apoyarse para tomar mas impulso, ya que todo lo que deseaba era fundir su cuerpo al de ella y nunca mas separarse.

Y fue cuando sintió esas manos tomándole el rostro, sus labios encontrándose con los de ella en un beso desesperado, necesitado, ardiente, el cual a pesar de su fuerza fue incapaz de detener el prolongado gemido de ella cuando tocó la cumbre de la excitación, provocando que Joe llegara prácticamente a su límite, mas no lograra rebasarlo.

Mimí lo soltó lentamente mientras jadeaba, cansada pero satisfecha. El joven doctor sonrió. Él aún no estaba satisfecho, y podía darle un nuevo giro al juego.

Joe se enderezó como pudo, saliendo por razones obvias del cuerpo de ella, para después acomodarse sobre sus talones y mirándola de manera apasionada. Mimí no tardó en captar el mensaje y cuidadosamente se acercó y se acomodó sobre sus caderas, dejando que sus cuerpos se amoldaran una vez más.

.-. Mmm… so-solo un poco…

.-. Joe-sempai…

Él con los ojos cerrados y las manos en la cadera de ella, su boca lamía aquellos senos expuestos perfectamente a sus labios mientras el cuerpo de ella subía y bajaba marcando el erótico ritmo que los arrastraba apresuradamente a un abismo.

Joe sentía el calor acumulándose, mientras ella luchaba consigo misma por no bajar la velocidad. Necesitaba más… más… mucho más.

.-.¡Ah, Joe…!

.-.¡Mimí!

El grito de éxtasis de ambos retumbó en las paredes de la habitación mientras se aferraban al uno al otro fuertemente. Un líquido blanco surgió entre ambos, y ella curveó apenas los labios al sentir la muestra física de aquella entrega derramándose entre ellos.

Joe se fue lentamente hacia atrás con ella aún encima, para después acomodarla a su lado, pero no deshaciendo la unión de sus cuerpos, sintiendo como a través de aquello, se iba formando un fuerte lazo en sus almas.

.-. Formaremos un hogar feliz, Mimí-chan.

.-. Si, así será amor mío.

Ella sonrió y Joe retiró un par de mechones mojados de su frente.

.-. Te amo Mimí.

.-. Y yo a ti…

El asintió por aquellas palabras sinceramente feliz y compartió un último beso con ella, para que poco después, ambos fueran acogidos por el sueño, aún el uno en los brazos del otro.

Todo sería distinto, todo cambiaría, y serían felices como lo que desde aquella noche habían comenzado a ser. Una familia.

**Fin.**

N/L: Holaaaaa!

Esta historia me fascinó desde que la leí por primera vez y he deseado hacer lo que acabo de hacer justo ahora. Espero a muchos les haya gustado, y a quienes conocen la historia original, espero esta nueva versión haya sido de su agrado.

Por cierto, la pequeña conversación sobre la licencia de conducir se me ocurrió de la historia "The Boogie man" de la categoría de Comics, Batman.

Gracias a todos por leer y espero poder traer alguna otra historia (esta vez totalmente mía) pronto. ¡Byee!

_Lady Grayson_


End file.
